


Candy Canes

by faequeentitania



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2012 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Fic 2012, Blow Jobs, Candy Canes, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves candy canes. Or, more specifically, he loves driving Sam absolutely crazy with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> Because, apparently, two days of this challenge resulting in G rated stories did not sit well with my brain.

Dean was a tease. A terrible, terrible, gorgeous tease.  
  
It happened every year, without fail. Sam was pretty sure Dean had some kind of spidey-senses that pinged as soon as the candy canes hit the shelves, and the bastard bought them by the box full.  
  
He'd eat them while driving, one hand on the wheel and the other twirling a candy cane around in his mouth idly, sucking and tonguing the hard candy until it was stripped of color and tapered up into a fine, sharp point.  
  
Sam would watch, eyes glued to his brother's mouth as he would slip the candy out and swallow satisfyingly, lick his lips like Sam had seen him do a million times, before pressing that sharp point against them for a moment. That sharpness would dent his plush lower lip, then Dean would chase the flavor with his tongue, the candy cane a point of pressure on that hot, clever organ Sam knew so well.  
  
He knew what he was doing, that bastard. Would flick his gaze over to Sam now and then and grin, suck obscenely on it, pushing it in and out of his mouth like he was pleasuring it.  
  
Sam always made an effort of holding out, keeping his composure and his poker face in place as long as he could while Dean would eat those stupid candy canes in the car, the motel, the library, even after dinner, right in the middle of the diner before the waitress had even taken their empty plates away.  
  
It never failed to get to him though, usually in the later hours of the evening, days and days of lead up finally breaking into him manhandling his brother to his knees, pulling that stupid candy from his mouth and replacing it with his cock, which is exactly what Dean had been aiming for from the start, of course. Would make a show of humming and sucking obscenely and making Sam absolutely lose his mind. So far, this year was looking to be no exception.  
  
Sam grit his teeth against the sucking sounds Dean was making from his bed, twirling the candy cane around in his mouth thoughtlessly as he channel surfed and Sam browsed the web on his laptop.  
  
Which apparently wasn't entertaining enough for Dean, who was suddenly there, sitting on the edge of the table right in front of Sam, blocking his view of the monitor.  
  
“Want some, Sammy?” he asked with a mischievous grin, offering the half-eaten candy, and Sam raised his eyebrows, glancing from the candy to Dean.  
  
“You never share candy canes,” he replied dumbly, and Dean shrugged.  
  
“Spirit of the holidays, Sam, I’m feeling generous,” Dean smirked, “You want some or not? Open up.”  
  
Sam opened his mouth obediently, and Dean slid it between his lips, watching with rapt attention as Sam took it gently between his teeth and sucked, running his tongue around the candy carefully. Peppermint oozed across his taste buds, colored so very faintly by the taste of Dean, and Sam swallowed, watching his brother watching him.  
  
Dean let him suck and tongue at it for a few moments more before sliding it out and putting it back in his own mouth, smirk widening around it.  
  
“Good, huh?” he prompted, and Sam nodded dumbly, licking the sticky coating off his lips.  
  
“Gotta see if I can hunt down some of the chocolate peppermint ones, they’re awesome,” Dean stated conversationally, tugging down a little more of the wrapper before sucking on it briefly.  
  
He offered it back to Sam again, who opened his mouth for it a second time. Dean watched him eating it for a few moments before leaning down, licking a delicate swipe at the candy where it met the seam of Sam’s lips and Sam groaned softly, letting Dean lick into his mouth, their tongues tangling messily around the sugary treat.  
  
Sam gave a small gasp when Dean pressed the sharp point of the candy against Sam’s tongue, the prick of pain making him throb in his pants, where he had been growing steadily harder since Dean had offered to share with him.  
  
Sam pushed his tongue against it, shuddering when Dean rubbed languidly back around the thin strip of sugar, and that was enough to break it with a small crackle. He gave a small moan of protest when Dean pulled back then, letting Sam keep the broken piece in his mouth.  
  
Dean sat back with a satisfied smirk, tugging more of the plastic wrapper down and popping the end in his mouth again and sucking lazily as Sam crunched the candy cane piece between his teeth.  
  
“Hm, I think this is my last one, maybe I’ll just run to the store down the street, see if I can pick up another couple of boxes-” Dean began to say, shifting away from the table, but Sam was having none of that, pushing out his chair and grabbing Dean by the belt loops to tug him down roughly into a kneel between Sam’s sprawled thighs.  
  
He pulled the candy cane from Dean’s lips with a jerk, tossing it on the table before hauling Dean in for a rough kiss that was sticky and sweet, both of their mouths coated with the sugary residue and Sam licked hard into it, willing the peppermint away so he could taste the bittersweet, natural taste of his brother’s mouth underneath.  
  
“Fucking tease,” Sam panted, one hand hooked on the back of Dean’s neck while the other was fumbling with his belt buckle, dying to free himself from the tight denim, “You and your cocksucking mouth, Dean, jesus.”  
  
Dean just gave a low chuckle, hands running up Sam’s thighs sensually, “Only for you, Sammy.”  
  
“ _Christ_ ,” Sam panted, finally getting his jeans open enough to thrust his hand inside, wrapping his fingers around his dick and drawing it out.  
  
“Get your mouth on me, Dean,” Sam commanded in a growl, tugging on the back of Dean’s neck and his brother went enthusiastically, hands gripping Sam’s hips on either side as he took the head of his cock between his lips and licked, tonguing the sensitive underside.  
  
Sam bit his lower lip sharply, angling his hips up in shallow thrusts that Dean was all too eager to take, dipping his head lower and lower over Sam’s cock, moaning in a deep vibrato that sent tingles of pleasure rippling up Sam’s spine.  
  
“Like you mean it, Sammy,” Dean pulled off his dick to husk out and Sam’s hips jerked reflexively, a strangled sound tearing from his throat as Dean took him in his mouth again, sucking him down deep.  
  
“God, Dean,” Sam panted, tangling his finger in the thick hair on the top of Dean’s head and thrusting up, fucking his mouth with hard, sharp jerks.  
  
Dean took it all, his throat muscles fluttering around Sam’s cockhead and panting uneven puffs of breath against Sam’s pelvis, still groaning and sucking as he went.  
  
Sam rocketed to the edge in what felt like nanoseconds, knees tightening on either side of Dean’s ribcage and his breath stuttering out in gasps and moans, and it only took one look up from Dean, green, watery eyes meeting his and he was coming, grinding upward into Dean’s throat and groaning breathlessly.  
  
Dean let him ride it out, swallowing as much of Sam’s come down as he could, little rivers of it still escaping at the corners of his stretched mouth. Finally Sam collapsed back, breathing heavy and hard as he stared unseeingly at the off-white ceiling.  
  
Dean pulled off with a slurp, licking his lips thoroughly before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He stood up, leaning his hip on the table as he reached for the candy cane again, looking satisfied as hell, even with the hard line of his cock in a clear outline against his zipper.  
  
“Want to explain the sharing is caring bit?” Sam slurred bonelessly, and Dean smirked.  
  
“You were taking too long. Needed to give you a push, up the seduction ante a bit.”  
  
Sam laughed breathlessly at that, reaching out and grabbing a fistful of Dean’s shirt to pull his flushed lips in for a filthy kiss, the sweetness of the peppermint mixing with the tang of Sam’s come between their mouths.  
  
“Well played,” Sam admitted against Dean’s lips, “Well played.”


End file.
